Conquerors Of The Night
by Fire and Celestial Love
Summary: Creatures and magic collide. The ladies are the creatures of the night while the boys are magic users. The boys happen to join their high school due to destroying their high school. How will the event unfold when both seperate kind come together? Stay and find out!


**Hi Hi!This is a new fanfic about hot vampires and sexy vampires! Rated M MAY be involved. No guarantee! Let's continue.**

* * *

_A person is on a tree on a full moon day. The person teeth or rather canine grew longer and sharper that can kill a leopard with just one bite. The skin was pale and white like a ghost. Fingernails grew longer just like the canine that can bring a tree down in one scratch._

_"It's time." the person told the group of people beneath her. "Hai." Each of them hunt in group or solo just to be able to sink their canine and taste the sweet taste of animals blood flowing down their dry throat. Animals head were twisted so their sorrow will end in a flash._

_Daytime came at last and shone brightly down a building. The creatures ran into the building to hide from their hateful enemy,light. And slept during the day. Some creatures wear ring just to walk out to feel the sunlight._

* * *

*Bell Rang*

"Lu-chan! What class are you in for this semester?" a small spiky blue-hair girl came up to a tall blonde girl. "Let's see..." Lucy took out her timetable to compare with her best friend timetable.

"Well,I have Geo,Maths,Art,Science and History and etc. We are in the same class! Urgh,history is boring. I prefer Science though." Lucy lick her lips."Lucy,no! You know what happen last semester when you tried the 'experiment'." Levy reminded her."Who cares. Bisca was too strict. She could have let me tasted a bit though."Lucy pouted."We'll here!" Levy said and walked towards the stairs. A few female students who were present there formed a straight line and bowed.

"Good morning,Princesses." the girls politely bowed to the second higher-ups. "Good morning!" both girls flash a smile towards the group of girls. The girls blush at Lucy's smile.

"You guys are seriously late! What are you doing? It's morning now!" Cana complained when the girls entered into the class. She was drinking down a barrel of sake."Cana-san!" a little girl name Wendy came up to her worried. "Don't worry,kiddo!"

"Where are the others? We have to talk to the first highter-ups."Lucy asked."Who cares? Maybe they had their throats slit. Can we skip the fucking meeting? It is seriously fucking boring. Porlyusica and Evergreen is just going to blabber." Cana said.

"We have to go!" a voice came through a 'tsked' when she saw the person. Erza,Mirajane and Juvia were at the door. All the students who were studying in Moonlight High School(you will know why it is called this) wore a black and white uniform. The skirt was all black. They also wore a black singlet inside with a white jacket that were decorated with black colour stripes on the shoulder.

"I don't wanna!" Cana acting like a kid. "If you come, I promise I will buy you a crate with 100 sake inside." Mirajane sighed."Really?" Cana eyes were shiny."Pinkie promise if not you can stab me with a knife!" Mirajane pinkie promise with Cana.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to the meeting!" Cana said and ran down the hall way while shouting 'Sake here I come!'. "Would you like Juvia to hand you the miasma knife or the chainsaw?" Juvia asked. "Either one is not pain for me." Mirajane boasted and went to the meeting.

* * *

"Why are you late?" Evergreen asked. "We are sorry, first higher-ups. We had arrived late due to the um... last night event."Erza apologized. "You girls were allowed to stay up late before the Full Moon Season,right? Well,you are excused then. Anyway,let's get back to a much more serious matters. You guys have heard about the upcoming arrival of the Slayers High School,haven't you?" "Yeah,the students have been informed." Levy answered.

"Answer YES!" Kagura scolded. "Gomen!" Levy said. "Let's resume. Well, we higher-ups would like you to take them for a tour in our school. They will be staying here due to them destroying their own school. The stupid Mackarov couldn't handle them." Beino said. "Very well. Is there any more matters that are troubling?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes,there are. Do you know when are there coming?" Ultear asked."Next month,if I am not mistaken." "That is correct. And what season would next month be?" Ultear asked cautiously. The girls immediately sat up straight. "The mating season..." Lucy whispered. The second higher-ups(Lucy,Mirajane,Juvia,Levy and Erza) did not care about the mating season. But the first higher-ups(Ultear,Bieno,Evergreen,Bisca and Kagura) wanted them to have mates. The sooner they mate ,the easier the ritual.

"Well,among the boys, I have seen through my Time Ball that you guys will be meeting your mate soon. The vision was blur but I was certain they were yours." Ultear said. "You girls must mate during the Red Moon season beware they use magic that can hurt us kind."Bisca put in her words.(Full Moon Season and Red Moon Season is different. Full Moon is where they hunt and Red Moon is where they mate.)

"Yes." the girls repplied and the meeting was done!

* * *

"Who cares about mate? I would rather marry my sake. They love me as much as I do." Cana said while sitting on the canteen table."We have too. The higher-ups ordered us too. But it seriously sucks!" Levy complained while eating her bento. "I know right!" and both girls high-five each other.

"You guys take the pills. Juvia has already taken hers." Juvia pass them a pill each."I want to hunt. Not eat fake food." Lucy pointed at her sushi."Eat what humans eat."Erza said.

"Wanna go hunting again? Everybody is allowed for this week." Mirajane said with a twinkle in her eye. The girls nodded and imagine the taste of...

"Mira-san!" Lisanna ran up to the table."Hey sis!" Mirajane hugged her little sister.(In this story,Elfman is not their sibling)"Here is some present for you! The canteed were selling them!" Lisanna handed Mirajane a bag filled with a red liquid. " Arigato!" Mirajane drank it down and shared with the others.

"That was one nice drink! Thanks Lisanna-san!" Wendy said."No probs!Anyway how was the meeting? Bet it sucks like shit." Lisanna said. "We have to tour the boys around the school and find out our mate next month." Mirajane said.

"Sheesh. Mating Season,huh? Thank god mine is only after the next two semester."Lisanna sighed in relief. "Wanna join us in hunting tonight,Lis?" Lucy asked."Sure!" and she winked at Lucy."Tonight it is then!" and they ate until the lunch break ended and went to their class.

* * *

"It's finally night time!" Wendy jumped up and down on her dark blue bed."Wanna call Lis?" Lucy asked."She'll know." Juvia answered. The girls rushed down to the garden and had already found a few girls hunting in the forest.

Lucy climbed up the tree smoothly and inhaled the midnight wind."Beautiful!"Lucy thought.

"It's time." Lucy told the others who were beneath her."Hai."

The girls evolve. Their hair grew longer and spikier. Same goes with their canines and fingernails. They adjusted their neck and ran into the forest to feast the animals while devouring the sweet blood...

Who were they? Conquerors of the night:Vampires

**~To be continued~**

How was that? To sophisticated? Oh well, I hope its great! Reviews please!


End file.
